Jamie's Story
by ChocolateChipCookie32
Summary: Halloween story that takes place during the fourth and fifth movies. My own little versions. I take no credit for the movies or the characters. Enjoy! :)
1. The Accident

Rachel Carruthers sit at her mirror in her bedroom, blow-drying her hair. She was a pretty girl of about seventeen, and was going on her first date tonight with Brady. He had asked her out in the school cafeteria, and Rachel had said yes in a nervous stammer. He was a popular guy, but Rachel wasn't that popular. Sure, she was well liked, and had quite a few friends, Lindsey, Tina, Samantha, Spitz, etc, but she was never in like any real popular group. They were their own group. It was the last day of November, and it sure was cold outside. Rachel wanted to dress nice for this date, but she also needed to wear something warm. She put on a really nice pair of blue jeans that she got for her birthday, and a long-sleeved red turtleneck sweater. Once her hair was done, she checked herself out in the mirror. So far, so good. Her dog, Sundae, lay on her bed, watching her. Rachel smiled at the dog. He sure was a beautiful dog.

"What do you think, Sundae?"

Sundae barked in response. Brady would be here in fifteen minutes to pick her up. They were just going to grab a couple of burgers and then go see a show. The phone rang downstairs. Hopefully, it wasn't Brady calling to say he was going to be late or anything. Her mom, Darlene, answered the phone. Out of her parents, Rachel resembled her mother the most. They had the same hair and eyes, practically.

"Hello? Yes? Oh, God, no."

Richard, Rachel's dad walked up to his wife.

"What's wrong, honey?"

Darlene held up a finger, telling him just a minute.

"Oh. Oh, my. Is Jamie all right? Where is she?"

Darlene hung up the phone.

"Darlene? Who was that?"

Rachel stood on the stairs, listening intently to this conversation.

"Laurie and Jimmy were in a car accident. They didn't make it."

Both Richard and Rachel gasped in shock. Rachel had known Laurie Strode since she was a little girl. Laurie used to babysit her.

"What about Jamie," Richard asked, hugging his wife.

"She's fine. She was at a friend's house playing when it happened. She's in shock. Remember, they said should anything happen to them, they'd want us to look after Jamie?"

"Yes. And we will."

Darlene nodded her head. They told Rachel they were going to get Jamie, and would be home soon, and to have fun on her date.

Rachel wasn't so sure she would have any fun, knowing that her former babysitter was killed, and that poor Jamie was now an orphan. Rachel had met Jamie a few times, and had liked her, but didn't really know much about her. It was going to be strange for a while, having her there. Hopefully, everything worked out.

She went on her date with Brady. They decided to get burgers after the movie since the movie would be starting soon and they didn't want to be late. While watching the movie, Rachel barely paid any attention to it, and was even distracted while eating.

"Are you okay," Brady asked her, eating a fry.

"Yes. It's just- My former babysitter and her husband were killed in a car crash earlier."

"I'm sorry. Were you two close?"

Rachel nodded, yes. "Very. They have a six-year-old little girl, Jamie. She's coming to live with us."

"Have you met Jamie?"

"A few times."

"When is she coming?"

"My parents left to get her before you showed up. I just can't stop thinking about it."

Once Rachel was dropped off home, she went inside to find both of her parents sitting in the living room with Jamie, who looked like she had been crying.

"Hello."

"Hey, Rach," Richard said in a solemn voice.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Jamie."

"Yeah, hi," Jamie said, wiping her eyes.

Rachel didn't exactly know what to do. She never thought she'd be in this kind of situation. She wanted to comfort Jamie, but didn't know how.

"Have you met Sundae yet?"

"Yeah, he's nice."

"Well, he usually sleeps in my room, but if you want, he can stay with you as long as you need him."

Jamie gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Rachel."

"No problem, kiddo."

Richard and Darlene smiled at Rachel, who gave a small smile back. They gave Jamie a bath, and then showed her to her room. It was a really nice room, and they had planned on putting all of Jamie's dolls and toys in there.

"I really like your house, Mr. and Mrs. Carruthers."

"Well, it's now your home, honey," Richard said.

"Thank you."

Jamie got her pajamas on and Richard and Darlene stayed with her for the night, along with Sundae. Rachel said good-night, and went to prepare for bed, herself.

TBC


	2. A Few Months Later

It had been a few months now since Jamie had moved in with the Carruthers' family, and it was still hard to adjust. Sure, Jamie loved them, and they loved her, but it was hard, losing people close to you- especially parents. Richard and Darlene had done everything to make Jamie feel welcome. Her bedroom was all nice and all of her dolls were on shelves, just like Darlene promised.

Jamie kept a shoe box in the closet with pictures of her family. Her mom, her dad, herself, and a picture of a little boy in a clown costume that Jamie had no clue who it was. When she asked her mother who the kid was, she would just say, "Some kid I knew a long time ago." That was pretty much it.

School was no picnic, either. All the kids bullied her, and made jokes about how she has an uncle who is the Boogeyman. Confused by this, Jamie asked the Carruthers about it. They, of course, didn't know what to tell her, for they felt that she was too young.

"We should tell her, Darlene," Richard said, one evening while they were sitting out on the front porch. Rachel was on a date with Brady, and Jamie was upstairs, doing her homework.

"I don't know, Richard. She's just a child and is still struggling with the loss of her parents. This might make things worse."

"Well, we don't have to go into gory detail. Just explain to her that her uncle was a bad man, and that he's gone now."

Darlene reluctantly agreed, and they decided to tell her next time she asked, which was the very next morning at breakfast.

Jamie wanted to know more besides he was just a bad man, but figured that was all she was going to get right now. She was still missing her parents, and let her uncle slide, for she hadn't even met him.

Rachel loved Jamie, but she was still adjusting herself, for she had been an only child for seventeen years, and now someone else was living there. She had introduced Jamie to her friends when they came over one night for a slumber party. Out of all of Rachel's friends, Jamie grew closest to Tina, for Tina was over quite a lot for dinner and stuff like that. She was the complete opposite of Rachel. Rachel was the girl who was satisfied just going to dinner and a movie, while Tina was the type who liked to go to parties and stay out late.

Tina didn't know much about Jamie's history, only that her parents were killed in a car crash. She didn't know the whole story about Michael Myers being her uncle. Tina hadn't been living in Haddonfield when Michael's reign of terror took place in 1978. She lived in Chicago, and moved to Haddonfield two years ago, in 1986.

In October, 1988, Jamie started having nightmares, and having a hard time sleeping. On the night of October 30, she went into the living room where Sundae the dog was laying on the couch. Jamie climbed onto the couch and looked out the window, sadly, at the rain coming down. There was an ambulance parked across the street. Rachel walked in, and sat next to her.

"Kiddo, it's four in the morning."

"I can't sleep."

"What is this, four nights in a row? You going for a record here? The Seven-Year-Old Insomniacs Hall of Fame?"

Rachel had hoped that would at least get a smile out of Jamie, but it didn't.

"Do you love me, Rachel?"

Rachel sighed. "Serious questions tonight. Of course I love you."

"Like a sister?"

"Jamie, sometimes..."

"Like a real sister?"

Rachel wanted to be honest with her. She loved her like a sister, yes, but she needed to be honest, too.

"We're not really sisters, Jamie. But that doesn't mean that I love you any less."

Jamie looked outside again, and saw that the ambulance was now gone.

"Sure, it does."

She sat down now, no longer looking out the window. Rachel gently stroked Jamie's hair, feeling sorry for her.

"I know you miss your parents. It hasn't been that long."

"Its been eleven months."

"Your mother used to baby-sit me when I was your age. I'll bet you didn't know that."

"You're lucky. I wish you could do the same for me."

"Come on, Jamie, let's go back to bed. Come on, Sundae."

Rachel took Jamie back to her bedroom, promising her French toast for breakfast, and saying goodnight.

When Rachel went back to bed, she surprisingly, didn't hear the sounds of Jamie's screaming, or of her parents going to console her. Jamie told her about it the next day when they went for ice cream at the Dairy Queen.

Rachel had been selected to baby-sit since the original babysitter canceled. At first, Rachel was upset because she had already made plans with Brady. Jamie overheard Rachel complaining, and felt bad. She didn't mean to ruin Rachel's date.

Rachel immediately felt guilty, and made it up to her by taking her for ice cream, and then buying her a costume and taking her trick or treating. Little did they know that that Halloween was going to be a long night.


	3. 1989

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" Dr. Loomis continued to scream, as he aimed his gun at Jamie Lloyd, who stand on top of the stairs, holding up a pair of scissors, and breathing heavily. She was still in her clown costume that she picked out at the Discount Mart. Sheriff Ben Meeker knocked the gun out of Loomis's hand, not wanting him to hurt anybody. Richard Carruthers and Rachel ran up to see what was going on as well and were in shock by what they saw.

"J-Jamie? What did you do," Sheriff Meeker asked her.

Jamie didn't say anything. She just stood there. Richard ran up the stairs passed Jamie, who didn't make any more movents.

"Darlene! Oh, my God! Honey!"

Rachel got on the phone and called for an ambulance. Luckily, her mother wasn't killed, just injured, and she was going to be fine. She did need to stay in the hospital for a couple of days to heel up, however.

Once Dr. Loomis had calmed down enough, he and Sheriff Brackett took Jamie to the Children's Clinic. Dr. Loomis took care of all of the paperwork. These were special circumstances. Jamie didn't go in front of a judge or anything. While Loomis was afraid of what Jamie did, he knew that she wasn't like her uncle. He knew that something had happened to cause her to attack Darlene Carruthers.

Dr. Loomis had tried talking to her, but she couldn't speak. She could do sign language, and write stuff down, but could not bring herself to speak. Surprisingly, Darlene wasn't afraid of Jamie, even though she was stabbed by her. Dr. Loomis had explained to them that Jamie wasn't like her uncle. They knew that. Rachel, especially, for she had grown pretty close to the child, and knew right away the reason for Jamie's attack.

Dr. Loomis was impressed by this family. The fact that they weren't scared of her, the fact that they still loved her, and wanted to see her recovered. Dr. Loomis was determined to help this little girl. He had failed Michael, and wasn't going to fail Jamie. The people who worked at the Children's Clinic were really nice, and treated her like she deserved to be treated. Like a child who was sick, and needed to get better. Hopefully, one day she would.

They had hoped that with Michael Myers now out of the picture, that Jamie would stop having nightmares. Sadly, she hadn't. She kept having nightmares about the night she attacked Darlene, and would wake up screaming. Well, almost screaming. She could barely get a sound out.

On Jamie's birthday, which was in June, they had gotten a surprise for her. Tina was moving into her own apartment and they didn't allow pets, so Tina gave her Doberman dog, Max, to Jamie. Rachel promised to look after Max until Jamie was ready to come home and take care of him herself.

Jamie met a boy at the Clinic, who was really nice. He wasn't a patient there, he came to visit some kids that he was friends with, and grew really close to Jamie. His name was Billy, and he had a bit of a stutter. He would often console her when she was feeling sad, and her family wasn't there that day.

It was getting closer to Halloween, and Dr. Loomis suggested that the Carruthers' family go away for the weekend, until the holiday was over. Deep down, he had a sneaking suspicion that Michael Myers was still alive, and he knew that Michael would probably come after Jamie's family, and he wanted them out of the picture.

Rachel, however, didn't want to go.

"Mom, Dad, Jamie needs me. We're best friends. I can't just leave her. Especially on Halloween."

"Honey, we understand, we don't want to leave, either, but Dr. Loomis insists it's for the best. It'll only be for two to three days."

Rachel sighed in frustration. She loved her parents very much, but she just couldn't bring herself to say yes at first, but when she saw how sad her parents looked, she reluctantly gave in.

Jamie, surprisingly, wasn't upset by the news. She knew that her uncle was alive, and she wanted them to get as far away from Haddonfield as possible.

"Tina will look in on you from time to time," Rachel told her, giving her a hug. Jamie nodded her head.

Rachel left with her parents, and Tina brought Max along to visit Jamie. Jamie was thrilled to see him, and gave him hugs and kisses.

"I have a present for you, sweetie."

Tina pulled out a pink princess costume from a bag. Jamie, excitedly took it.

"Yes, it comes with a tiara and a wand. You and Billy are going to win this contest for sure!"

Jamie, smiling, picked up a crayon and wrote down the words, "Thank you" on a piece of paper.

"You're welcome, hon. I better get Max out of here before we get into trouble."

Jamie felt better. Maybe everything was going to be okay, after all.


	4. The Cabin

The cabin was beautiful! It had a nice fireplace, two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a nice kitchen and living room area. For October, the weather was pretty mild. It had been a lot chillier the year before. The Carruthers family were happy to be spending the weekend here. Hopefully, this night would just blow over and everything would be fine. They hated leaving Jamie, but Dr. Loomis insisted it was for the best, that she would be well looked-after, and they could call her anytime they wished.

Jamie hadn't been the only one to suffer from nightmares. Darlene did as well. Sure, she forgave Jamie, and knew that something [Michael Myers] had possessed her to do it, but it was still scary! Despite everything, she loved that little girl and hoped and prayed for her recovery.

"Sure is beautiful out here," Richard said, as they walked in, carrying their bags.

"Yes. When was the last time we were up here, honey?"

"I think Rachel was eleven."

"Wow!"

The cabin was still in pretty good condition. The Carruthers had brought food as well as some clean bedding and dishes and silverware.

Rachel took her suitcase into the bedroom she would be staying in. While yes, she agreed, it was beautiful out here, she couldn't stop thinking about Jamie. The two of them had grown so close, and she still felt guilty for leaving her. There was a phone in her room, and she decided to call and check on Jamie.

Jamie was pleasantly surprised when she found out that Rachel was on the phone. So far, today had been a good day. No nightmares, no visions, her family was safe, and she was going to be in the costume pageant later on.

"Hey, kiddo. I was just calling to check up on you. We've only been here five minutes, and already I miss you like crazy."

Jamie blew a kiss into the phone.

"Yeah, I know. Me, too. Listen, don't let what happened last year ruin Halloween for you, okay? Michael Myers is long gone. I'll make you a deal. You get better before next Halloween, and I'll take you trick or treating again."

Jamie smiled on the other end of the phone and blew another kiss. She gave the phone to Richard and Darlene to talk to her. They basically told her the same things that Rachel did. They loved her and missed her and hoped she got better soon.

Once they hung up, Rachel was feeling a lot better and decided to go for a swim in the lake. Darlene told her not to be too long for she was getting ready to start dinner.

MEANWHILE AT THE CLINIC

Jamie was working with the other kids at the Children's Clinic on arts and crafts. Suddenly, she got a vision. A vision of Rachel at the lake, jumping into the water to swim. Watching in the trees was her uncle, Michael Myers. He was holding a large, butcher knife. Quickly, Jamie walked over to the wall and started to write on it with magic marker.

 **RACHEL... LAKE... BOOGEYMAN...**

Billy Hill, Jamie's little boyfriend, walked up to her and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"J-Jamie?"

Jamie, eagerly, pointed to the wall. Billy read the message and was going to run to tell somebody, but saw Dr. Loomis was standing right behind them, reading the message.

Not thinking twice, Dr. Loomis got the phone number to the cabin and called the Carruthers. Richard answered.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Carruthers?"

"Yes? Dr. Loomis?"

"Yes. Is Rachel there?"

"Yeah, she's swimming in the lake. Why?"

"Go check her! Hurry!"

Richard quickly sat the phone down and ran outside to check, ignoring his wife's yells. Once he got to the lake, he saw no sign of life, whatsoever.

"Rach? Rachel? Honey?"

He ran back to the cabin, and back to the phone.

"Richard, what's going on?"

"Dr. Loomis, there's no sign of Rachel anywhere."

Darlene gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

Before anything else could be said, Rachel walked in, wrapped in a towel.

"It's Rachel! She just walked in, Dr. Loomis."

Dr. Loomis sighed in relief on the other line.

"Thank heavens. Listen, I'm going to send a couple of men out there to search the area."

"Why?"

"Just trust me, Mr. Carruthers."

Before Richard could say anything else, Dr. Loomis hung up. Oh, well. That didn't matter now. What did matter was that Rachel was all right.

"Rach? Where were you? I didn't see you anywhere!"

"I had to use the bathroom, instead of coming in, I just went into one of the bathhouses. Is everything okay?"

"Dr. Loomis called and told me to check on you. He's sending a couple of people out here to search the area."

Darlene looked really worried.

"Richard, maybe we should leave."

"No. No, we'll be fine, hon. Dr. Loomis is sending some people out here. They'll search the area. We'll be okay."

"But who knows how long that will take, Richard? If someone's out there-"

"Look, we'll be fine, okay? We just have to stick together. You go in the bedroom with Rachel while she gets dressed, and I'll stand guard by the door."

Nodding, Darlene and Rachel headed for the bedroom. Richard found an old baseball bat, picked it up, and held it. It was better to be safe than sorry.


	5. The Talk

The police showed up to the cabin, and searched all through it, every room, every closet, under every bed, and no Michael. They searched the woods as well, which, weren't very big. It was a bright, sunny day outside, so it would be pretty easy to spot a really tall man in a bright white Halloween mask. The Carruthers' all sighed in relief when it was revealed there was nobody else out there but them. Richard called the Clinic to tell both Dr. Loomis and Jamie the good news. They were all safe and sound. Jamie was happy to hear that her family was safe, but she was still scared, for she knew he was out there somewhere. Michael was very good at not being seen when he didn't want to be. Dr. Loomis believed Jamie, and he decided to have a talk with her. Sure, he had therapy sessions with her once a week, but today he really needed to talk to her. He figured he'd better tell her everything. Jamie was laying on her bed, clutching her stuffed animal. Dr. Loomis was sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Are you all right, Jamie?"

Jamie nodded her head, yes.

"I believe you that you saw a vision of your uncle in the woods. Ever since he was a child, I knew that there was something not right about him. Something that drove him mad. I have been trying to figure that out for years, and I still don't know."

Dr. Loomis sighed, and paused. This was going to be a difficult story to tell, but he figured she had the right to know.

"I am going to tell you everything, Jamie. After all you've been through, you deserve to know the truth."

Jamie turned her head to look at Dr. Loomis, for she really wanted to know. She knew the whole story was going to be both sad and scary, but she needed to know.

"When Michael was six-years-old, he stabbed his older sister, Judith, on Halloween. He was locked up, and I was his psychiatrist. I never wanted to turn him loose. He never talked, he never cried, or did anything except stare at the wall. Never out the window. Only at the wall. When he was twenty-one, he escaped. That's when he went after your mother. It turns out that your mother was his baby sister. She ended up being adopted by the Strode family after their parents were killed in a car accident. Anyway, he killed your mother's friends, and then tried to kill her but I managed to save her twice that night.

I shot him six times, but that didn't kill him. He just got up and walked away. Then I sat him on fire. Which as you can tell by my face and hands, I was almost killed, but survived. Michael was in a coma for ten years until last Halloween when he woke up. I-I don't know what it is about him wanting to kill family members. I really don't. I only know that he's pure evil, and I don't know how to kill him. I think I can, somehow, but I haven't figured it out, yet."

Jamie wiped at her eyes for she started to cry. She cried for all of the lives that had been ruined by her uncle, and cried over the fact that she was scared that she was going to become a monster just like him, for she did attack her stepmother.

Dr. Loomis gave her a reassuring smile.

"I know what you're thinking, and you are nothing like him. I promise."

Jamie gave a small smile.

"I am going to find a way to stop him, Jamie. I won't let him get you or your family. You just have to trust me, okay?"

Jamie nodded her head.

"Good. Get some rest. I'll come by and check on you later. Billy should be here about eight to take you to the costume contest."

That was right! Jamie had completely forgotten about that. Tina had brought her that beautiful, pink princess costume. Billy would be going as a pirate. Dr. Loomis's little talk, the costume pageant later, and the fact that her family was safe still, made her feel a lot better.


	6. Finding a Way

Michael Myers was smart. He knew that Dr. Loomis would send out a search party, and so he bailed. He would worry about the Carruthers' family later. Right now, he decided to follow Rachel's friends, Tina, Sam, Spitz, and Mikey. With Rachel and her parents out in the country for a couple of days, Tina thought it would be fun to crash there. They would never find out, and Tina would make sure the place was spotless before they got home, and she brought her own food. She went to pick up her Halloween costume for the Tower Farm party, along with some groceries.

Michael watched Tina unload everything and then followed her and Sam around town. They were mostly talking about their boyfriends. It looked like they were going to the clinic to visit Jamie. Michael almost did a double take when Tina yelled, "Michael!"

She was yelling at her boyfriend, who was driving by. "What," he yelled in frustration as he drove up. Tina hopped into the front seat. Mikey wore a leather jacket and sunglasses.

"You're just in time to give us a lift," Tina said, giving him a kiss. Sam was hesitant, however, about getting in the car.

"Oh, come on, Sam, he's sorry about last weekend. Aren't you, Mike?"

"No," Mike said with a laugh. Tina playfully hit his arm and then turned back to Sam.

"You see?"

"Tina, I thought you wanted to see Jamie."

"Look, you're killing me, babe, okay," Mike said, taking off his sunglasses. "Would you just get in?"

"We can go later, right, Mikey? Right?"

Mike was frustrated. He didn't really like kids, and hated how much time Tina spent with Jamie. Sam rolled her eyes, and got into the backseat. They drove off.

Meanwhile, inside the clinic, Jamie was having one of her attacks. She could sense Tina and the others driving off, and Michael standing outside. Getting up out of her bed, Jamie went to look out the window, and to her horror, saw her evil uncle standing by a tree, looking up at her.

Terrified, Jamie backed up from the window, almost falling down in the process. Not knowing what to do, she ran out of her room, and towards the front door of the clinic where a shadow appeared in the window. Frightened, she ran downstairs to the basement area, and could hear footsteps behind her as she ran. She needed to find a hiding spot and fast.

She climbed on top of something, trying to hide from view. Someone grabbed her by the legs and she almost screamed in horror. Luckily, it was just the janitor.

"It's all right. It's all right. What are you doing down here?"

Nurse Patsy was there, too.

"Oh, there you are. We've been looking all over for you. Come to me, baby. Come to me, darling."

Jamie climbed onto Nurse Patsy's back.

"What was it? Was it one of your dreams again?"

Jamie shook her head no. Nurse Patsy carried Jamie back to her room. Dr. Loomis was waiting for them.

"Jamie, are you all right?"

Jamie looked like she was going to cry. Nurse Patsy placed her in her bed.

"Where did you see him this time?"

Jamie pointed out the window. Dr. Loomis looked outside. "Well, he's not there now. He will always get to you, Jamie. Listen, I have some bad news. I don't want to scare you, but you need to know, so you can be prepared. We all need to be ready. Today in the cemetary, somebody dug up a coffin. It was a coffin for a nine-year-old girl."

Jamie buried her face in her pillow. She did not want to hear this!

"I'm sorry, Jamie. But like I said, I'm not going to let him hurt you. I am going to figure out how to stop him. You and your family are going to get through this, mark my words. I will find a way."

Jamie turned to look at Dr. Loomis. He gave her a small smile and left. Nurse Patsy pulled Jamie into a comforting hug.

MEANWHILE

Tommy Doyle, who was the same age as Rachel Carruthers, sit at his computer, studying. He had newspaper clippings all over his walls. Ever since he was eight-years-old, he was obsessed with finding out what drove Michael Myers mad. Apparently, it was caused by a curse. Something called Thorn. It would make the killer immortal.

The only way to get rid of the curse is for the cursed person to murder their entire family. To kill the person who has the curse, somebody must find a way to break through the evil, and to kill them when they show a human emotion of some kind.

How in the world would Michael Myers show human emotion? He had no feelings at all! No joy, no sorrows, nothing. What would it take to make this monster show his human side?

Tommy knew that Michael was still alive for that was the only thing that would be able to kill him. Shooting him, stabbing him, setting him on fire, running him over, etc, was pointless unless he showed some kind of emotion. Laughing, crying, anything.

The evil somehow needed to be broken through. Tommy knew that Michael was back in Haddonfield, and he was going to find a way. He just needed to find Dr. Loomis.


	7. The Pageant, A Vision, & Tommy

NOTE: Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Here's a little Thanksgiving treat for you. Enjoy! :)

Tina's boyfriend was getting in his car to leave. He had been parked behind the gas station where Spitz, Sam's boyfriend, worked. He had put three cases of beer in the trunk, and pleaded with Mike not to drink it all. Mike just shook his head.

"Idiot," he said, before getting in the car and checking himself out in the mirror. Mike's car was his most prized possession and he was the only one allowed to touch it. Of course, Michael Myers didn't care about that. He wasn't one to taunt his victims, normally, but this Mike fellow really got on his nerves, so he purposely used a rake to scratch the front of the car. Beyond furious, Mike got out of the car, and tried to punch him, but it didn't work out. He was killed in a most violent manner. Michael Myers took his body and placed it in the attic of his old house. There was a mask in the backseat of Mike's car that Tina had used earlier to scare him.

Michael Myers put on a pair of gloves, so that nobody would notice his burned hands, and took off his regular mask, and put on the one that Tina had bought. This should fool her.

MEANWHILE AT THE CLINIC

Jamie was all dressed up for the pageant. Nurse Patsy was helping her and complimenting her. She did look beautiful. Billy walked up, dressed in his pirate costume, holding a thing of flowers. He gave Jamie a smile and held them out to her.

"These a-are f-for you."

Jamie took the flowers. Nurse Patsy smiled.

"Aren't they beautiful? We'll have to put them in water."

Billy then took off a bracelet that was on his wrist and placed it on Jamie's.

"It- it's g-good luck."

Appreciating the gifts, Jamie leaned forward and kissed Billy on the cheek. He smiled and blushed. Jamie smiled, too. Nurse Patsy took the flowers to put them in water, while the two children headed out for the costume pageant.

Meanwhile, Tina was getting ready for the Tower Farm party. Sam had already left with Spitz. Spitz was dressed as a cowboy, and Sam was dressed as a devil. Tina was dressed as some sort of maid with a cape and a wand. Her long, dark hair was up in a bun. Outside, the sound of a car horn could be heard. Tina went outside and saw her boyfriend's car.

She had no clue what his costume was going to be, or if he was even going to dress up. She got a kick out of seeing that he was wearing the mask she had bought. Once they drove away from the house, Tina was growing a little suspicious. For some reason, he was being awfully quiet, and it was starting to get on her nerves.

Back at the clinic, Jamie started to have a vision of Tina in the car with Michael, and freaked out. She screamed, falling over the balcony she was standing on. Luckily, it wasn't that high, and she wasn't hurt. Billy cradled Jamie's head in his lap, as she used her hands and tried to tell Dr. Loomis and Dr. Hart what was going on. Tina had wanted cigarettes and Michael let her out to get some just so she would shut the heck up. While Tina was inside, Michael took off the mask and put on his regular one, for he planned to kill her as soon as she came back.

Luckily for her, a bunch of cop cars had pulled up with their sirens blaring. Dr. Hart was able to figure out the location, and the police had been sent. Tina was confused, but went with the cops to the clinic, worried about Jamie. She was angry that Mike had ditched her, but she would deal with him later. Her main goal was making sure that Jamie was all right, and then going to the Tower Farm party.

Dr. Loomis was relieved to see Tina walk in, unharmed.

"Where's Jamie," she asked. "Is something wrong?"

Jamie stood up from where she was sitting, and said, "Tina."

Tina wrapped Jamie into a hug. She then looked the child in the eyes with a smile.

"Say it again."

"T-ina."

"I love it!"

She gave the child another hug. She then took her back to her room and laid her down.

"You look great in your costume."

Jamie started to cry. Tina gave Jamie a comforting kiss on the hand.

"Tina, don't go."

"I have to."

"Why?

"Because..." Tina sighed, and then went on to say that when you grow up you meet people that you have to be with.

"But he was with you."

"Who?"

"The Boogeyman."

"Oh, yeah, that's one way of describing him."

She gave Jamie a kiss and then got up to leave. Jamie quickly sat up.

"Tina, no!"

Tina promised Jamie that she would be back after the party and would spend the night with her. That didn't help. Jamie cried and pleaded with Tina, but Tina left.

Tina didn't leave because she was a bad person, or because she didn't care about Jamie. She did care about her, and was planning on coming back, she just thought that Dr. Loomis was putting these thoughts into her head. Jamie was just a child, and Dr. Loomis was filling her head with scary stories.

Dr. Loomis pleaded with Tina to stay as well, but Tina would have none of it. She stormed out. Dr. Loomis had two cops follow Tina to keep an eye on her until the night was over. As they were leaving, Tommy Doyle walked in.

"Dr. Loomis?"

"Yes?"

"Um, you probably don't remember me, but my name is Tommy Doyle. Laurie Strode was babysitting me that Halloween night when Michael Myers attacked her."

"Tommy Doyle! What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you. It's very important."

"About what?"

"About Michael Myers. I know how to stop him, but I need your help."

Dr. Loomis wasn't about to turn Tommy away. Not if he had information like that. They walked off to talk in private. Meanwhile, Jamie snuck out of the clinic to go and find Tina.


	8. Untitled

NOTE: Happy New Year, everyone!

Jamie shook her hair out of the messy bun it was in, and walked around, looking for Tina. It was Halloween, yes, and it was dark, and her uncle was out there somewhere, but Jamie had to find her friend before he got her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she bumped into somebody. It was only Billy. Jamie probably would have hugged him but she was much too focused on finding Tina.

"I have to find Tina!"

"Y-you don't even know where she i-is. But I do."

"Where?"

"The Tower Farm."

The two kids took off together, searching for Tina.

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE CABIN

Richard, Darlene, and Rachel all sit outside at the picnic table, eating their dinner. They had hamburgers, potato salad, chips, and Jell-O, with lemonade to drink. All was quiet as they ate.

"Rachel, you've barely touched your food," Darlene said, a look of concern on her face. "You're not still on that stupid diet, are you?"

"No, Mom, it's not that. I'm just worried about Jamie."

Richard reached over and patted his daughter's hand, gently.

"No need to worry. Dr. Loomis is keeping a close eye on her. Plus, after what happened to Sheriff Meeker's daughter last year, I'm sure he's keeping an eye out."

That was true. Rachel didn't like Sheriff Meeker's daughter, but she certainly didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Unfortunately, it did. Last Halloween was a complete and utter nightmare.

"Maybe we should call and check on her," Rachel said.

"We can before we hit the sack," Richard replied.

This made Rachel feel better. She would feel much better in the morning.

MEANWHILE AT THE TOWER FARM

Tina and her friends were having a blast at the Tower Farm party! Screw Mike. Who needed him?

"Where's Mike," Sam asked.

"Ask me if I care," was Tina's reply.

The trio decided to go outside to the barn, where there was nothing but hay. The two cops weren't too thrilled with the three of them going off by themselves, but figured it would be okay. As they watched the teenagers go into the bar, Mike's car drove by. Michael Myers, of course, was behind the wheel.

Inside the barn, they found a bunch of baby kittens. They were so cute! Even Tina thought they were adorable, and she hated cats. She decided to go back to the party and leave Spitz and Sam to themselves. She knew that tonight would be their special night, and she needed to get out of dodge.

Sam was a little nervous, for this would be her first time with anybody. She loved Spitz, and she knew he would be gentle with her, but she was still nervous. A lot of people probably wouldn't consider a barn to be the most romantic place, but for some reason, it just felt right.

Unfortunately, their lovemaking was cut short when Michael Myers walked up, shoving a rake into Spitz's bare back, killing him. Sam screamed in horror and stood up. She looked and saw Michael Myers standing there, now holding a different weapon. Sam managed to calm down enough to pull the rake out of Spitz's body.

"You son of a bitch," she screamed, running towards him. Michael managed to knock the rake out of her hands, and used his new weapon to decapitate Sam. Blood splattered everywhere.

MEANWHILE...

Dr. Loomis and Tommy Doyle were talking.

"You think it could work," Dr. Loomis asked Tommy, anxiously.

"I think so. That night has been haunting me for years."

"At least I'm not alone. I have an idea..."


	9. The Woods

Richard Carruthers was not happy when he got off the phone with Dr. Loomis. Not one bit. Dr. Loomis had explained to him everything that was going on, and that he planned on using Jamie as bait to kill Michael Myers once and for all. She was just a little girl! She had suffered enough. As expected, Richard's wife and daughter weren't pleased, either.

"Dad, she's been through enough!"

"I know, Rach, but Dr. Loomis swears this plan is going to work. I don't like it, either."

"Maybe we should be there," Darlene said.

"No, it's too dangerous. I'll go. You two stay here."

Before more could be said, the phone rang again. It was Dr. Loomis again.

"Mr. Carruthers?"

"What do you want, Loomis?"

"Is Rachel there?"

"You know she is."

"May I speak with her?"

"Why do you want to speak with her?"

"Please?"

Richard sighed, and handed the phone over to Rachel.

"Yes?"

"Rachel? Listen, your parents aren't going to like this, and I don't like it, either, but I think that maybe, you should come back, too. If anyone can help keep Jamie out of harm's way, it's you. You proved that last year."

Rachel didn't hesitate. She said she'd be there as soon as she could. Of course, her parents weren't too pleased with that idea.

"Mom, Dad, I have no choice!"

They argued a bit more, but finally gave in, knowing that their daughter was not about to give up. That's what they loved about her.

"Please be careful," Darlene said, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"I will. I promise. Me and Jamie are both going to make it."

They sure hoped so.

MEANWHILE...

Tina, going back into the barn to look for Sam and Spitz, was in for an unpleasant surprise. She found both of their dead bodies, and ran screaming for help from the barn. Unfortunatly, everyone else at the party had taken off for the springs, and the two cops that were supposed to keep an eye on things were killed as well. Tina was all alone. She felt like she was going to be sick.

Suddenly, bright lights flashed in her face. Sighing in relief, she saw that it was Mikey's car. He would help her. Before she could go up to the car, however, she heard voices. Childrens' voices.

"Tina!"

Tina turned and saw Jamie with her boyfriend, Billy. What in the world were they doing out here? Mike's car started up and went after Tina, who ran and screamed in fear. It wasn't her boyfriend, now, she knew. Dr. Loomis and Jamie were right.

"Leave her alone," came the begging pleas of Jamie.

Michael Myers continued to chase after Tina, ignoring Jamie's screams.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT," Jamie screamed. She knew exactly what he wanted, but was just trying to get his attention.

Michael stopped the car.

"Here! Here!"

Turning around, Michael now followed after Jamie and Billy. Jamie didn't mean for Michael to go after Billy, she was just trying to get him away from Tina.

"No," Billy screamed. He managed to dodge out of the way, but not before his leg was hit and broken by the car.

"Billy," Jamie screamed, wanting to run to him, but not being able to, on account of her crazy uncle was chasing after her in the woods.

Tina went to check on Billy to make sure he was okay, and then went to help Jamie.

"Leave her alone! Oh, God!"

The car ended up running into a tree, wrecking, causing the thing to set on fire, and Michael to fall face-first onto the steering wheel, causing the horn to blare.

Jamie's princess costume was completely torn, and she had cuts on her face from being hit by trees while running through the woods from the car. It didn't matter now. Jamie was relieved! It was all over.

"Tina," she called out.

Tina smiled. "Baby?"

Their happiness was short-lived as the horn stopped blaring, and Michael Myers got out of the car, still alive, no worse for wear.

"Oh, God," Jamie screamed, trying to back up from him. Michael pulled out his knife, ready to kill, when suddenly, Tina came running up, grabbing Michael by the arm.

"Jamie, run!"

Michael stabbed Tina in the shoulder a couple of times, injuring her.

"TINA!"

"JAMIE, RUN!"

Michael dropped Tina to the ground. Jamie cried in horror as she ran away. She bumped into Billy. Billy would console her when they got back to the clinic. Right now, they needed to get out of there. Luckily, they bumped into Dr. Loomis, and another man. They took them to where police cars and couple of ambulances awaited.

"Tina," Jamie cried.

The kids were loaded into an ambulance where they were wrapped in blankets. They checked on Jamie's leg.

"It's okay, Jamie," Dr. Loomis said. "Tina isn't dead, she's just injured. She's going to be fine."

This made Jamie feel a little bit better. It was still a scary sight to see. She saw Tina being put into another ambulance.

"Tina?!"

"I'm fine, Jamie."

More couldn't be said, because Dr. Loomis and the other man, Tommy Doyle, asked for Jamie's help. Jamie couldn't say no, now. She just wanted this all to end before somebody else got hurt.

Sheriff Meeker wasn't too thrilled with the plan of Dr. Loomis and Tommy, but figured they didn't have much choice.

"What do you want me to do," Jamie asked.

Dr. Loomis just smiled.


	10. Bait

Dr. Loomis knew that Michael would show up to his house if Jamie was there waiting for him. He had called out into the woods, knowing that Michael was listening, and proceeded to tell him that his rage won't go away if he kills everybody. If Michael wanted to get rid of it, he needed to go to his house where he and Jamie would both be waiting for him.

Rachel had showed up, and while Jamie was thrilled to see her, she was scared for her safety. Rachel and Dr. Loomis both assured the child that she would be well protected, and tonight, they were going to stop Michael once and for all. Tommy was there, too, of course.

"Tommy! I haven't seen you since we were kids," Rachel said, pulling him into a hug.

"Rachel, you look beautiful," Tommy said, giving her a smile.

Jamie sat at the mirror in Judith Myers bedroom, brushing her hair. Dr. Loomis had instructed both Tommy and Rachel to hide in the closet. One of the police officers, Charlie, would be right down the stairs. They all had walkie-talkies, so did Dr. Loomis. Outside, Sheriff Meeker, and the rest of the police department were hiding in the bushes, waiting and watching for Michael to show up.

Suddenly, Jamie started to panic, for she was having one of her visions.

"B-Billy! Billy!"

Charlie came running up, and Tommy and Rachel both walked out of the closet to see if she was okay.

"Jamie, what's wrong," Rachel asked, concerned for her little foster sister.

"Billy!"

Charlie got on to his walkie-talkie.

"Loomis, he's at the clinic."

Sheriff Meeker, and the rest of the police department took off to check the clinic, leaving one of the deputies to keep a lookout for Michael. Sheriff Meeker told Dr. Loomis to take Jamie to the police station. Dr. Loomis said he would, but didn't plan to. He threw his walkie-talkie into the bushes.

"Now you'll come, won't you, Michael?"

Inside, Charlie heard from Sheriff Meeker and told Jamie that he would take her to the station. Tommy and Rachel would follow. Dr. Loomis walked in, and locked the door.

"Loomis?"

"You're not taking her anywhere," Dr. Loomis said, putting the key to the door in his coat pocket.

Meanwhile, outside, Eddie, the deputy waiting for Michael, got on his walkie-talkie, telling Charlie that a police car was speeding up towards them. It rammed hard into the back of Eddie's patrol car.

"Eddie? What's going on," Charlie asked into the walkie-talkie.

All they could hear were the sounds of screams and banging. Michael Myers was there, and had just murdered Eddie.

"I'm going to call Meeker," Charlie said. Before he could, Dr. Loomis took the walkie-talkie and smashed it into the wall.

Charlie demanded to know what Dr. Loomis was thinking. Dr. Loomis pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

"Charlie, Charlie. Michael Myers is outside. Stay with them. Please."

He left. Charlie told the others not to worry.

"Dr. Loomis is just trying to protect us," Tommy said.

"No, he's not. He just doesn't want to lose his bait," Charlie replied, annoyed.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Michael Myers was standing, waiting, holding up his knife. He was greeted by Dr. Loomis. It was as if they were old friends.

"I knew you'd come, Michael. It's because of the little girl. She can stop the rage inside. If you let her."

Michael looked up to the stairs.

"No, she's not up there, Michael. She's down here, in the middle of the old house. Don't you remember how much better you used to be? Let me... let me take you to her. She can get rid of the rage."

Michael started to lower his knife. Dr. Loomis slowly started to reach for it.

"You don't need that. Give it to me. You don't need that."

Suddenly, Michael slashed Dr. Loomis across the stomach and threw him off the banister, onto the floor.

Upstairs, the others could hear his scream and figured that Michael had killed him.

"We need to get out of here," Charlie said, pulling out his nightstick to break the glass on the window.

"But what about the plan," Tommy asked.

"Screw the plan," was Rachel's reply. She wanted Michael dead just like the rest of them, but her main focus right now was getting Jamie out of harm's way.

Charlie broke the window. Footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

"He's coming! Hurry," Jamie screamed, watching the door in horror.

Charlie found some rope and tossed it out the window. They would all climb down. First, Rachel, then Tommy, then Charlie would climb out with Jamie on his back. Michael Myers punched his fist through the locked door. Charlie shot at him, thinking it would stop him, but it didn't, unfortunately.

Michael grabbed Charlie and the rope. He hung Charlie out the window with it, killing him. Rachel and Tommy had already climbed out the window when Michael was breaking in. Jamie, now alone, ran out of the room, searching for a place to hide.


	11. Finally at Peace

Jamie was running through the house, trying to find a good hiding spot. The poor child was scared out of her mind, and just wanted this all to end. The windows were all boared up, so there was no way of climbing out of one. She ran into one of the rooms, and found the closet door locked. It wouldn't matter, anyway. The closet would be one of the first places her uncle would look for her. Spotting the laundry chute, she climbed inside of it, hoping he wouldn't be able to find her in there. She heard him come into the room and said a silent prayer for him not to find her. Just his footsteps, alone, was enough to send someone into a panic. Unfortunately, Michael Myers was smarter than she thought. He didn't even look in the closet. He opened the laundry chute, and reached for her. Jamie slid down the chute, screaming in fear, as Michael tried to catch her. She landed all the way at the bottom of the chute. The bottom half where the laundry would come out was chained up, so she was stuck at the bottom until either Michael got her, or somebody, hopefully, saved her.

It wasn't long before Michael came downstairs to the basement, and used his knife to break the chains on the door and ripped it off, causing Jamie to scream again. He reached in and tried to grab her, but Jamie climbed back up. He cut through the chute with his knife and managed to get Jamie's leg, causing her to wince in pain. It hurt like hell, but she knew she needed to keep climbing back up if she was going to get out of there. She managed to make it out of the laundry chute, and limped out of the room.

Jamie soon found herself in the attic, and it was a pretty eerie scene. There were lit candles, a child-sized coffin in the corner with a picture of her next to it. Having the body of Tina's boyfriend hanging in the room certainly didn't help, either. Hearing the dreaded footsteps, Jamie climbed into the coffin. Not necessarily to hide, but really, she had no choice. She was doomed and there was no other way out of the attic.

Michael approached the coffin where the child lay, and raised the knife slowly, getting ready to stab her. Jamie decided to try something.

"Uncle..."

Michael stopped, his arm in midair.

"Boogeyman?"

Michaer lowered his arm. Jamie pointed to her face.

"Let me see."

Michael sat the knife down on the floor and removed his mask. There were burns after that fire years ago, but other than that, he had been a normal looking guy.

"You're just like me," Jamie said. To her surprise, Michael started to cry. He didn't make any sounds or anything like that, it was a single tear.

Jamie felt sorry for the man at this moment. Before anything else could be said, however, Michael's head went flying off of his body and onto the floor. Jamie screamed in both shock and horror. Dr. Loomis was standing behind her, holding an ax.

"You did it, Jamie. You broke through his evil. I was able to kill him just in time."

Jamie was horrified! She certainly didn't expect that.

"I know what you're thinking, Jamie. It wouldn't have lasted. The second you tried to touch him, the evil would come back. You and your loved ones wouldn't be safe until he was gone. For good."

Jamie nodded her head, as Dr. Loomis pulled her out of the coffin, and they both walked downstairs and out the front door, where both Tommy and Rachel were standing.

"Jamie," Rachel said, running to embrace her foster sister.

"Oh, Rachel," Jamie said, bursting into tears.

ONE YEAR LATER...

It was true. Michael Myers was dead. Jamie made a full recovery and was back living with her foster parents and sister. Jamie's boyfriend, Billy, was just fine, and Tommy and Rachel started dating. Dr. Loomis was able to retire in peace and enjoy the rest of his life.

Tina, made a full recovery, and she along with Rachel and Rachel's parents, took Jamie trick or treating. This Halloween was wonderful and nothing went wrong.

Jamie and her family were finally at peace.

THE END


End file.
